


Addiction

by iRockYourSocks



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRockYourSocks/pseuds/iRockYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An affair started out of anger, Katara finds herself addicted to the firebender who once made her life miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongofHopeandHonor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongofHopeandHonor/gifts).



She grips the teashop counter, the smooth silk of her new green dress bunched up around her hips. She can hear his labored panting in her ear, his nose digging in her thick curls.

She knows this is forbidden; he has Mai, and she's ready to start her life with Aang. She just can't stop, neither of them can stop this frenzied meeting of bodies, of souls, in random corners of the Air Temple, the beach house, the palace.

What started off as a way to burn off unrestrained anger and steam turned into a nonverbal agreement, a signal when one needed to lose themselves in the other's body. She's going to miss this, the smell of him that will always make the apex of her thighs tingle, the heady scent of their joining in the air.

It's always so _hot_ , _everything_ is _so hot_ , from the air in whatever closet they find themselves in to the heat of his flesh caressing hers that she wonders why she didn't try to leave the South Pole before in search of the delicious heat she was deprived of.

His hips stutter, his end near. He reaches a hand down, playing her folds like a musician as he listened to her barely contained mewls, her muffled moans of pleasure. His lips trail a burning path down her neck and shoulder, whispering apologies for the filthy things he said in her ear and warning her to be quiet lest they get caught.

She knows she's awful, with Aang sleeping peacefully, dreaming of their future and Mai doing, well, Mai things (they're acquaintances at best, so she isn't really up to date on what she does), but as she watches Zuko pull his pants up, his cheeks still flushed red from recent activities, she knew that she would never be able to quit this, quit him. She is hopelessly addicted with no chance of recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing for Shannon, also known as SongofHopeandHonor. Read her work! She's fantastic!


End file.
